


Do not. Tempt. Me.

by K17L53



Series: Tumblr prompt fills [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And then they kiss, Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, i guess?, so like ya, they're friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Prompt fill for: "Do not. Tempt. Me." where Clexa are best friends but are...tempted to do something that's not very...umm just friendly.





	Do not. Tempt. Me.

**Author's Note:**

> so yep, just a one shot. and they're both tipsy and clarke is a little handsy i guess, maybe they both are and lexa's butt is a little...tempting.

“Do you just wanna go back to my place?” Clarke asked Lexa as the two of them walked out of the bar. Their friends were still there but it was a little late and they both had class in the morning. They weren’t drunk, but most definitely tipsy and not fit to drive. Clarke’s place was only a few minutes away so she hadn’t bother driving but Lexa was a bit further away so it would be easier to just crash at Clarke’s place instead of getting a cab back.

Lexa only nodded in response as they walked down the street now, towards Clarke’s apartment. She was leaning against Lexa, a bit too tipsy to even walk straight and Lexa seemed to have better balance than her right now. She had her arm around Clarke’s waist, keeping her steady as she felt Clarke let her head fall on her shoulder. “How do you walk straighter than me when you’re drunk?” Clarke asked lazily after a couple of minutes, finally breaking the silence. “You’re not even straighter than me.”

Lexa couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at that. “Well, I’m not really drunk. Tipsy sure, but I don’t think I’m actually drunk.” She started. “And neither are you really.” She told her with a smile, “You just want an excuse to be close to be.”

Clarke only rolled her eyes, that was half true really, she did want to be close to her best friend but she usually needed an excuse for it given how…well, they were just friends. “Well, maybe that’s true.” Clarke added tiredly, “Maybe I just like your arms around me.”

“Well, what if I don’t like having you in my arms?” Lexa added with a quirked brow, the two of them continuing to walk, Clarke’s apartment now within sight.

“Then I’ll just step away.” Clarke almost threatened, about to pull away.

“Woah, hold on now.” Lexa stopped her, pulling her a little closer and tighter, not letting go. “I said  _what if_ , I didn’t say I don’t like it.”

* * *

“Why are you staring?” Lexa asked, her back to Clarke who was in bed right now as she changed out of her clothes and into one of Clarke’s t-shirts and one of her own pajama bottoms. She spent a lot of nights here, with Clarke, usually because they were both studying late, or maybe because they didn’t want to go out at night and just stay in instead. So by now there was a drawer full of Lexa’s things here, and drawer full of Clarke’s things at Lexa’s – raised some questions when they had someone else sleeping over. Right now Lexa was standing in her underwear, which were cute little boxers with a handprint on the right butt cheek. She had taken off her shirt and bra, pulling Clarke’s shirt over her head.

Clarke waited for a moment, watching as Lexa raised her arms, those back muscles flexing and stretching as she pulled the t-shirt over her head and her body. “I love those boxers.” She finally spoke, sounding more sober now. “Where’d you get them?”

Lexa shook her head as she turned around to face Clarke. “You got them for me.” She told her reluctantly, knowing Clarke already knew that.

“Yeah, they look cute.” She smiled at Lexa, watching as Lexa leaned down to pick up the pjs. “Leave the pants,” Clarke stopped her. “I think you’re good.” She winked at Lexa who only gave her a smile, giving in before walking over to the bed. “Your butt looks great by the way.”

Lexa only clenched her jaw, trying fight the redness creeping up her cheeks. “Shut up.” She only muttered, pulling the covers being lying down. One of her legs was over the comforter, mostly just lying on top of it as she lied practically on her front, looking at Clarke. Her butt was out, clearly out with only half her leg covered by the comforter.

“Can I touch it?” Clarke finally asked, her eyes still glued to it.

“Clarke…” Lexa only gave her a look, not really sure if she meant it or not. But when Clarke only watched her expectantly, she knew she was serious. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“You know you’re best friends when you can touch each other’s butts.” Clarke said with a small smirk, doing what she’s been wanting to for a very long time really. That ass looked great since the first time Clarke saw her and she really wanted to touch it…and probably have it naked in her bed but that wasn’t relevant right now. “You do a lot of squats.” Clarke commented, lightly squeezing it.

“…yeah.” Lexa only nodded, trying to keep a straight face with Clarke’s hand on her butt. “Two leg days a week. Think it’s paying off?” She asked Clarke with a quirked eyebrow.

“Definitely paying off.” Clarke nodded, very seriously as she squeezed a little harder.

Lexa gave her a smile, almost grinning at Clarke, “You wanna tap that ass.” She told her smugly, “You’re still staring at it.”

“Well, it looks great and maybe I do.” Clarke only shrugged, pulled her lower lip between her teeth, chewing on it slightly because hell yes she did.

Maybe she had a little too much to drink because all Lexa could do was give her a suggestive look, maybe even daring her to  _tap that ass_. Instead of saying anything, she only brought her own hand up, placing it over Clarke’s. “Then do it.”

Clarke only watched her for a moment, not really sure how serious Lexa was. Did Lexa really have that much to drink because from what Clarke remembered, she had even less to drink than her? “Do not. Tempt. Me.”

Without answering, Lexa only brought her face closer, kissing Clarke. She didn’t even know what came over her because this was the last thing she thought she’d be doing tonight. Well, it may or may not be something she’s wanted to do for a very long time now and all she needed right now seemed to be a little alcohol in her system.

“How much did you have to drink?” Clarke smiled against, not for a moment weirded out by the fact that her friend just kissed her. She only smiled against her before kissing back. If anything about this was weird, it was the fact that this felt incredibly comfortable and neither of them were so much as holding back.

“Not as much as you.” Lexa replied quickly before trying to change her position – she had gotten in bed to go to sleep, not make out. “Is this,” She started, speaking between kisses this time as her hand came up Clarke’s face and pushed her hair away slightly. “Tempting enough?”

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder, y'all can send me prompts on tumblr. bottom-lexa.tumblr.com so hit me up if you wanna.


End file.
